All Hail King Julien
|General}} /Translations|Translations}} }} All Hail King Julien is second TV series in the Madagascar franchise that debuted on Netflix on December 19, 2014. The series is a prequel to the franchise, taking place before the events of the first film. The cliffhanger at the end of Season 4 which was released on November 11th 2016, and continued with the fifth season named, All Hail King Julien: Exiled which premiered on May 12, 2017. The series is then continued as All Hail King Julien again, in their fifth (sixth if Exiled is included) and final season, with the episode The End is Here wrapping things up. Plot This show follows King Julien on his various adventures in Madagascar before Alex and the gang arrived on the island, as he becomes king of the lemur kingdom after his predecessor Uncle King Julien suddenly distances himself from the throne, allowing Julien to finally fullfill his dream of becoming king of the lemurs. However, Julien soon figures out being a king isnt all fun and games and partying as he has to deal with various kinds of hairy situations, like keeping his popularity high, all the while dealing with all kinds off threats including the ferocious lemur eating Foosa and the brilliant evil Fanaloka genius Karl who picked Julien as his genius nemesis. Unfortunately, there aren't just threats on the outside of the kingdom, as his evil Uncle seeks to reclaim the throne while also attempting to get rid of him. Fortunately for King Julien, he is not alone in this tough spot, as his friends; Maurice, Clover and Mort are there to help him with his adventures. Follow him as he grows up to be a great king, and sacrifices for his people and meet various obstacles including being conquered by the evil King Koto. Characters Main Characters * King Julien: Formerly Prince Julien the 13th, King Julien has been made King by his uncle, Granjorson (so his nephew could fulfill his Uncle's prophecy by getting eaten by foosas) his first try ended horribly when he threw a large party that attracted the foosas half of the kingdom was captured while the other half disappeared. Julien faced the fossas and realized what a horrible King he was until Maurice encouraged him with some music and stopped the fossas. After that people accepted the King but he is a bonehead. He believes his family moved away to a farm when they were actually eaten. * Maurice: The former caretaker when Julian was still the prince and currently royal adviser and cousin to Julien. He helps out with Julien and along with Mort or Clover he gets the king out of the situation (that he started). He secretly dislikes Julien because of his wild decisions that normally lead to trouble and endanger the kingdom, but does get the job done and sees some of his decisions pretty good. * Mort: King Julien XIII's best friend (on his side). He is obsessed with King Julien and his feet (it also explains how he got obsessed with him). King Julien normally uses him for testing if things are safe (such as when he tied Mort to a piece of wood and sweeped Mort in front of him to test for any traps when he made his way to Karl's evil lair. He seems to be Julien's biggest fan and normally when he comes near him he gets kicked out of the way. Maurice and Clover sometimes use him to aid them in keeping the king safe by pointing out the king needs him.(for example in the third episode a worried Maurice and Clover use Mort to unsuspiously follow king Julien something only he is capable of doing as Julien usually ignores him. Mort is very creepy when it comes to roommates to point where Masikura wanted to leave. He once became Smart Mort because he drank to much coffee. * Clover: King Julien's bodyguard and after the events of the first episode she is also his commander. She is the main protector King Julien (since the other guards ran away). Despite the fact that she thinks the new king isnt to bright she is fanaticly loyal to him and is even willing to die for her king. Unlike his uncle Julien treats her with a lot more respect (for example at the end of episode one he points out that he noticed she was the only one of the guards who didn't run away and because of that his promoting her to commander) Her shocked responce to the comment implies that uncle Julien never bothered to even compliment her. A running gag is that she acts like she is talking with someone through a radio earpiece. When in the second episode one of the lemurs points out that she doesn't even have an earpiece she applies very painful pressure to the lemur's wrist and once again talking through her imaginary earpiece says she's got a troublemaker and that she's bringing him in for interrogation. She is obsessed with order and new things, she knows at least 45 arts on how to kill a man with just her teeth. Her eyes seem to flame fire sometimes. She calculate math in less than 10 seconds. She is able to take out 1 foosa but can't take out a whole herd. Her personality is similar to Skipper and Kowalski. Recurring Characters * Masikura: A physic chameleon who appears once you call her. She sticks her tongue on your head and analyzes you for predictions or reading thoughts. Once she saw a grape jelly, a funnel and a lady`s shoe in Maurice`s memory. King Julien once fired her over technology, so she decided to move in with Mort in his stump, but Mort was crazy about roommates and after Horst left due to Mort's sleep hugs, Mort starts becoming more androgynous, and Masikura left immediately. King Julien hired her back and apologized. * Willie: A lemur who first appears in the second episode in which he is told that he is to become the captain of King Julien's first navy ship named Old Porceleinesides. He appears to be slightly smarter then the other lemurs as he was immediately distraught by the fact that the ship he was to captain didn't look very seaworthy. Still with some motivation from Maurice (who poked him with a stick to get him to move towards the boat) he was smart enough to accept the honor. His worries about the boat being unseaworthy are confirmed later in the episode when the boat starts sinking, a few minutes later after King Julien flipped the switch to release the boat into the water. He is later seen in the episode being attacked by very aggressive dolphins while the boat is sinking. When he is angry with King Julien for putting him in this predicament (the sinking ship) he lets himself be bribed with the mangoes King Julien was sharing to increase his popularity. After catching the mango he screams “You're alright, King J.” He is either very lucky, able to swim or rescued from the water by Clover, as he appears in the next episode in which he celebrates Franksgiving in the honor of the sky god named Frank. He was trying to smuggle in more then one wishing stone in the wishing balloon something which he is called out for by Maurice Ted is usually the first to scream when there is an attack and often an instigator of things constantly shouting "We're all gonna die". He once stole Julien's boombox but was spotted by Clover and stopped by Julien. Like every other Lemur besides Clover and Maurice, Willie is not very intelligent. * Xixi: Is a very trustworthy Toucan in news (and according to Julien also a very trustworthy Toucan in friendship) who informs the lemur kingdom on current events. She covered King Julien's coronation party but fled when the party was raided by the Foosa. She appears in the second episode in which she reports that 99% of the kingdom thinks the new king (Julien) is doing a good job. This report sets both episode plots in motion namely King Julien attempting to locate and turn the hater while also allowing Clover to launch an investigation to find the hater and make sure he isn`t trying to recruit more lemurs to his side to cause an uprising. * Hector: Hector is an incredibly moody lemur who according to Maurice hates everybody. He is also a bite odd as for example when Clover's asked if he didnt want to see the king Julien to help him solve his problems he replies to her that he like his problems. According to Maurice he has a very large family. Despite his bitterness he does admit that king Julien is doing a better job then the previous kings but adds that he thinks its not a great accomplishment as he thinks the previous kings were much more incompetent then Julien was. Hector has got seriously injured in a fire accident caused by king Julien (Episide 02 - Poll Position). He is apparently the oldest and he knows King Julien the Terror well but refused to disclose information. * Horst: 'Horst is a loner constantly seen with a coconut drink in his hand. He is referred to as freak by King Julien due to his creepiness. He is apparently married to a fossa named Mary-Ann but she left him because she constantly mauled him not just because of their lack of communication. When she returned and was tamed and her IQ was raised Horst tried to get back with her but once again she mauled him due to his snoring. Despite this he still wants to get back with sending her flowers, singing, and writing her a poem. * [[Pancho|'Pancho]]:' Pancho, like Clover is a crowned Lemur. He is a sometimes bratty overreactor with criminal aptitude. * 'Timo: ' A nervous and talkative scientist tenrec who introduces Julien to modern day tech., and often appears in the series to use his devices to assist the kingdom. * 'Ted: He is tidy, cutesy,dramatic and he loves sparkly things. He is Dorothy's husband. * Dorothy: She is very sweet, hospitable, and sometimes panicky. She once organized a nut drive "Give your nuts for victory!" to defeat Mega-Gecko (Episode 09 - The Really Really Big Lie). Ted is her husband. * Abner: He is a rebellious, dim-witted hillbilly lemur who, with his wife taking the lead, repeatedly tries to overthrow King Julien. * Becca: 'She is a rebellious, pretty, cunning, hillbilly lemur who is the unofficial leader in her and Abner's two-lemur anti-King Julien group. * '''Amelia: '''It is a skeleton of a pilot. Sometimes Julien speaks with it, and probably gets wise advices and moral support. He also thinks that Amelia has a pretty face (Episode 02 - Poll Position). * 'Todd: The only named child character on the show, Todd strives to make his mom, Tammy happy by being an achiever and winning competitions. * Tammy: 'A female Lemur who is Todd's mother. She often uses her son for personal gain. * 'Rob McTodd: 'He was Julien's former best friend. He was a prank master and was Julien's best friend. They went to every club together and had a dream to start Club Moist. When Maurice was assigned to take care of King (when he was Prince) Julien Rob wanted Maurice out of the picture so he constantly pranks Maurice by sending snakes and scorpions in his eyes while Maurice was incapacitated he successfully won Julien over against Maurice's wishes. One day his pranks got to far on Uncle King Julien's birthday where he nearly gave Uncle King Julien a heart attack when he popped out his birthday cake and he angrily banished him. While on banishment because Prince Julien was his pass to get into clubs he was thrown out of every club. He acquired multiple plastic surgery to make him look young again. He blamed King Julien and spent years plotting his revenge. He became the party animal of Madagascar but antics caused several deaths. When he returned after Uncle King Julien left his nephew in charge (to get eaten by the foosa) King Julien released his banishment and he was allowed to return to the kingdom. Rob started causing trouble by making people dance so hard that they nearly died of exhaustion. Maurice advises him to banish Rob again but Rob foreseeing this tricks Julien into going into a cave to have his face transplanted with Rob's with his Doctor Snake because he was wanted all over Madagascar. They first tried to kill him by impaling a pointy boulder but the other's managed to stop them and Mort attacked him so hard his plastic surgery came off revealing his crippled body drooping lip, and half of his mane cut off. He plots vengeance against them. He tried to get revenge on Julien by sabotaging his show kidnapping Mort and dropping a stone on Todd eventually he kidnapped King Julien and used Doctor S. to try and switch brains with him. It worked for a few seconds but his brain later went back to his body. King Julien finally realized that he only thought about himself and gives Rob a second chance by making him a nurse to Club Moist Hospital * 'Butterfish: 'Todd's father who most of the time doesn't care about anything including Todd and always got to go to work. * 'Princess Julienne and Prince Barty: 'Julien's snobby, rich, spoiled parents who are very egotistic. Apparently everybody had thought them to be deceased and Maurice was surprised that they were very much alive. They usually care about themselves and their yearly allowance not even caring or concerning about their son was missing and during their debut constantly forget his name along with Maurice. Their uncaring attitude towards Lower (and middle) class almost drove Clover to seriously attack them. But in later episodes they began to care about King Julien going far as to protect him against harm from being attacked despite their bonding they eventually leave him to go back to their luxurious mansion, but not before saying goodbye. * 'Sage Moondancer/Babak: A poetic nature enthusiast who has a strong build and looks like Norge Grendelfest. Clover seems to have a small crush on him aswell. Villains * Uncle King Julien: The uncle of King Julien who was his predecessor. Uncle King Julien XII is a ring-tailed lemur who kept the lemurs in soul crushing silence in order to avoid Fossa attacks. When Masikura tells him that "the one who holds the crown will be eaten by the Fossa" he gives up his crown to Julien so that he won't be eaten. * Karl: A self proclaimed genius and is an antagonist in the All Hail King Julien Netflix series. * Chauncey: 'Karl`s bug right-hand man. * 'Crimson: Clover's nearly identical twin sister who causes problems for Julien and his group. She tried to marry King Julien but King Julien didn't like having to be with her forever and broke up with her. She did not like being stood up and held a personal vendetta against him and teamed up with Uncle King Julien to make King Julien suffer. She is the complete opposite of Clover and is more fun loving and has low regard for safety she is somewhat sensual as she constantly growls and purrs in a sexy way. Her boyfriend is Clover's (almost) ex-boyfriend Sage a muscular Fork-Marked Lemur who is very weird and constantly says bad poems. * Doc Sugarfoot/King Julien the Terrible : 'An old ring-tailed Lemur who was once King of the Lemurs. He forced the lemurs to do slave labor and nearly drove them to extinction. Luckily the lemurs fought back by imprisoning him in a cave with his tail under a rock. He was left there for decades and because his echo makes it sound like a monster the lemurs nicknamed him "Gorch" and thought that they needed to throw food in the cave to prevent him from coming out. Because the food they threw kept him from dying he used his energy to to create a makeshift rock-knife to try and cut his tail off but he had tough skin and it left him with a big scar. Most of the people who know him well had already died so no one but Hector actually recognizes him so he makes up a fake name Doc Sugarfoot. He fools the kingdom into thinking that King Julien is incompetent and challenges him to a debate to decide whose a better king. Clover and Maurice who felt off by his presence discovered the true origins of King Julien the Terrible so he tries to get rid of them before word gets around. During the Debate King Julien XIII begins to lose so he tries to stall until Clover and Maurice come back exhausted and tells the kingdom who he really is but the Kingdom foolishly chooses King Julien the Terrible over King Julien XIII despite the coincidences. He soon took the crown and predictably tells the Kingdom how they will suffer and perish before lightning struck by lightning, which kills hum seconds when he turns into a pile of ash. * 'Mary Ann: 'A girl fossa who was caught in one of Clover's traps. Naturally she was savage and wanted to eat the lemurs. King Julien tried to tame using several methods including science and magic all unsuccessful. She eventually got loose and tried to harm King Julien but she took a liking to music and was eventually taught in language and alphabetic making her smart and able to speak in full sentences. Unfortunately she tried to use her intellect to de-throne King Julien so the people will have free will so King Julien has Clover put food tenderizer on her to activate her her predatory side, it succeeds too well as neither King Julien or Clover thought ahead after and she tries to tenderize the lemurs luckily Horst revealed they used to be married but she kept mauling him so they split. She gets back together with Horst but mauls him due to his snoring and returns to her tribe and (possibly) takes control of the pack. Unfortunately the pack was too stupid to know whats going on. Because she shares a common interest with Uncle King Julien and Crimson she teams up with them. * 'Magic Steve: '''A ring-tailed lemur who looks alot like King Julien multiple lemurs mistook him for King Julien but whe he tells him his real name they say he's nobody. Despite the obvious appearance King Julien rejected him over Sage despite the fact that they look nothing alike (Julien doesn't even have abs) but Sage got injured in an attempt to water slide so they were forced to use him but Steve tired of being treated like a nobody takes his crown and pushes him off the cliff. Maurice was able to see he wasn't King Julien because he said he loves Mort. To silence Maurice he attempts to saw him in half. Luckily King Julien showed up and put a stop to it. The crocodiles who were sick of Julien rescheduling ate Steve. And the others saved Maurice. Episodes '''Season 1 # King Me (December 19, 2014) - When Uncle King Julien abdicates his throne upon learning of his fate from Masikura, he hands off his crown to Prince Julien. When the Foosa attack, King Julien must rescue them and avoid being eaten by the Foosa. # Poll Position (December 19, 2014) - King Julien learns from Xixi that 99% of the lemurs love him, so he makes it his mission to find and convert the one "hater" lemur. # Enter the Fanaloka (December 19, 2014) - During King Julien's holiday "Franksgiving" (a holiday dedicated to the Sky God member Frank), the evil Fanaloka genius Karl sets out to destroy King Julien. When both Clover and Maurice are captured by Karl and his cockroach minion Chauncey, King Julien must save them from his new nemesis. # Empty is the Head (December 19, 2014) - Exhausted from settling his subjects' disputes, King Julien replaces himself with a dummy king so he can play hooky which unwittingly starts a rebellion. # Return of the Uncle King (December 19, 2014) - Set on reclaiming his throne, Uncle King Julien convinces Julien into Foosa territory. Julien creates a disguise and forces Maurice to join him. # Eat Prey Shove (April 3, 2015) - Clover is forced to take a vacation, and while she is away, she meets the handsome and free-spirited Sage Moondancer. Meanwhile,Ted, Clover's assistant captain takes over as Julien's bodyguard. # He Blinded Me With Science '(April 3, 2015) - Julien teams up with Timo the tenrec, a scientist enlisted by the king to automate everything in the kingdom. # 'Viva Mort (April 3, 2015) - After embarrassing Maurice, Julien tries to make up for his transgression, while Mort inadvertently joins an anti-King Julien group. # The Really Really Big Lie (April 3, 2015) - Julien concocts an elaborate lie, blaming a giant “mega-gecko” for ruining a young lemur’s birthday party. # One More Cup (April 3, 2015) - Julien finds a bag of coffee beans in the Cove of Wonders and gets the entire lemur community hooked on caffeine. Season 2 # [[My Fair Foosa|'My Fair Foosa']] (October 16, 2015) - King Julien has a brilliant idea: He'll tame a Foosa and train it to keep peace in his kingdom. But the plan doesn't go quite as expected. # Diapers Are the New Black (October 16, 2015) - Julien sparks a fashion frenzy when he turns a box of diapers into the coolest styles the kingdom has ever seen. # Crimson and Clover (October 16, 2015) - It's love at first sight when Julien meets Clover's party-girl sister, Crimson. Could the king have found his queen? # Pineapple Of My Eye (October 16, 2015) - When Julien is fooled into believing that a "divine pineapple" contains the wisdom of former kings, a jealous Mort tries to get rid of it. # Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie: The Game (October 16, 2015) - Fascinated by the idea of money, King Julien brings cash to the kingdom. But Mort's surprising money skills create big problems. # Body Double (October 16, 2015) - When King Julien's body double is injured on a waterslide, it's up to Magic Steve to hold peace talks with the cranky crocodiles. # Election (October 16, 2015) - Julien rescues a charming old lemur named Doc Sugarfoot from a cave and takes him on as an adviser. # Daddy Julien (October 16, 2015) - Thinking Mort is his son, Julien renames him Falcon and enters him in the Junior Gent pageant. Little does he know the lemur's true age. # That's Sooo Rob (October 16, 2015) - Rob, Julien's former best friend and partner in the rap duo "Lemurs Love the Lemur Ladies," shows up to lure the king back to his wild partying ways. # The Man in The Iron Booty (October 16, 2015) - Julien gives up his kingdom to help a fellow royal in distress, only to discover he's been tricked by two old enemies. # Monkey Planet (October 16, 2015) - After setting out to claim the moon for all lemur kind. King Julien comes face-to-face with Stanislav, the Russian Space Monkey. # True Bromance (October 16, 2015) - When Julien discovers Maurice is moonlighting as an advisor to Rat King Joey, the best friends break up and ask the divine pineapple for advise. # The King Who Would Be King (October 16, 2015) - While writing Julien's life story, Clover makes a tall tale about a baby-eating giant scorpion named Fred. The real Fred reads it and vows revenge. # Are You There, Frank? It's Me, King Julien (Ocvtober 16, 2015) - After Frank the Sky God demands that the lemurs sacrifice King Julien to Larry the Volcano God. Is Frank real or is someone trying to get rid of Julien? # The Phantom of Club Moist (October 16, 2015) - Julien's dream of opening a nightclub finally comes true, but the place is haunted by a masked phantom. Or could it be someone making mischief? # King Juli-END? (October 16, 2015) - Julien is diagnosed with Mad Horse Disease but refuses to give up the throne to his uncle without a fight. Season 3 # O Captain My Captain Pt. 1 '(July 17, 2016) - Following the fight against Uncle King Julien and the Fossa and the Mega Gecko exploding, King Julien is imprisoned by pirates led by Captain Ethan and plans an escape with Sage Moondancer. Clover and Mort set sail to find him. Meanwhile, Maurice has to deal with harvest festival in King Julien's absence, and King Julien's parents make a surprise return. # 'O Captain My Captain Pt. 2 (July 17, 2016) - Clover and Mort race to rescue King Julien as tries to avoid the pirates' plank by showing off his prime "pirate recruit" booty moves. Meanwhile, Julien's parents plan to sacrifice one of the lemurs to appease the gods. # Dance, Dance, Resolution '(July 17, 2016) - As his parents prepare to leave, Julien tries to reclaim his childhood by forcing them to attend the dance recital they missed when he was a kid. # 'Oh Brother Where Aren't Thou? '(July 17, 2016) - Julien begs his parents to give him a brother, so they buy an Aye-Aye. But when Julien makes them official brothers, he loses his title as king. # 'Love Gauntlet (July 17, 2016) - Julien panics when his parents announce they are never leaving. His plan to scare them off backfires when Karl takes the idea to far. # Jungle Games (July 17, 2016) - Julien bets that his team can beat Uncle King Julien's, and he puts the whole kingdom on the line. The only problem? Julien's star athlete is dead. # Close Encounters of the Mort Kind (July 17, 2016) - Julien becomes jealous when Mort is repeatedly abducted by aliens. Julien plans to make to the aliens abduct him instead. # The Butterfly War (July 17, 2016) - Feeling the kingdom lacks unity, Julien starts a war with the butterflies. Things go wrong when the butterflies turn out to be more then the kingdom can handle. # Fast Food Lemur Nation '(July 17, 2016) - Eager to create fast food for the kingdom, Julien holds an idea contest. But will the winning entry be a dining delight or a cooking curse? # 'Get Off My Lawn (July 17, 2016) - Julien is sure that his beloved jumping bean was stolen and becomes obsessed with security. To Clover's dismay, he arms the village with scorpions. # Revenge of the Prom '(July 17, 2016) - Julien sees the Lemur School reunion as a way to relive his glory days, but his old flame Karen and his foe Karl have a dangerously different agenda. # [[Eye of the Clover|'Eye of the Clover]] (July 17, 2016) - Clover must choose between royal duty and family pride after she's invited to compete in the Tournament of the Doomed and Julien forbids her to go. But is this Tournament more than it seems? # Run for the Border '''(July 17, 2016) - When his peace treaty leads to unrest and a broken boom box, Julien wants to build a wall to keep non-lemurs out of the party kingdom. '''Season 4 # The All Hail King Julien Show '(November 11, 2016) - King Julien launches a new TV channel called “Julien-Vision” but quickly realizes that the kingdom only wants to watch a reality show of his own life # 'The Neverending Clover '(November 11, 2016) - After Clover is knocked unconscious, the entire kingdom plays along when she wakes up believing she’s living in a make-believe storybook world # 'Who Arted? '(November 11, 2016) - King Julien is crazy with jealousy and throws out the kingdom’s art after he is upstaged by Mort who is now the town's hottest new artist # 'That Sinking Feeling '(November 11, 2016) - When Masikura convinces King Julien that the island is sinking, Julien believes building an ark is the only way to save his people # 'The Jungle Rooster '(November 11, 2016) - When the Jungle Rooster keeps him up at night, Julien discovers that the Foosa have been farming chickens for food and risks his life to free them all # 'The Good Book '(November 11, 2016) - Julien hires Croc Ambassador, an etiquette expert, to teach the kingdom how to behave at a classy ball, but everyone is too uptight to party # 'The King and Mrs. Mort '(November 11, 2016) - With Julien sick and the others away on a cruise, Mort poses as king to entertain a judge from a big competition -- with disastrous results. # 'King Julien: Superstar '(November 11, 2016) - Julien, Clover, Mort and Maurice become music sensations overnight, but the band breaks up over Julien and Clover’s non-stop fighting. # 'The Panchurian Candidate '(November 11, 2016) - After Uncle King Julien turned Pancho into a deadly killer so he could take back his throne, King Julien must save the kingdom before it’s too late. # 'The Wrath of Morticus Khan '(November 11, 2016) - King Julien clones himself but things take a turn for the worse when Morticus Khan, an evil warlord, unleashes an army of Mort clones on the kingdom. # 'Koto, Plain and Tall '(November 11, 2016) - Julien is lost in the jungle and accidentally saves a Mountain Lemur named Koto who turns out to be the biggest threat the kingdom has ever faced # 'I, Maurice '(November 11, 2016) - When Maurice learns that he isn’t a lemur like everyone else, he sets off on a journey to find his Aye-Aye parents and sister Brosalind # 'Un-King Me '''(November 11, 2016) - When the kingdom is overrun with refugees, Julien is shocked that an old friend Koto and his Mountain Lemur army are preparing to attack '''Exiled (see at All Hail King Julien: Exiled) Season 5 # 'Julien 2.0 '(December 1, 2017) - # 'Spin Cycle '(December 1, 2017) - # 'Night Creatures '(December 1, 2017) - # 'Tears in the Drain '(December 1, 2017) - # 'Squad Goals '(December 1, 2017) - # 'One More Cup, Part 2 '(December 1, 2017) - # 'There Will Be Juice '(December 1, 2017) - # 'Blackboard Jungle '(December 1, 2017) - # 'Lord of the Fruit Flies '(December 1, 2017) - # 'Karl-Mageddon '(December 1, 2017) - # 'King Julien is Watching You '(December 1, 2017) - # 'The End is Near '(December 1, 2017) - # 'The End is Here '(December 1, 2017) - Cast * Danny Jacobs as King Julien XIII * Henry Winkler as Uncle King Julien XII * Andy Richter as Mort, Ted * Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice, Chauncey, Todd, Pineapple, Efficient Charlie, Butterfish * India de Beaufort as Clover, Crimson * Betsy Sodaro as Xixi * Debra Wilson as Masikura, Mary Ann, Tammy Additional voices * Diedrich Bader as Abner * Jeff Bennett as Hector, Willie, Horst, Magic Steve, Dr. S, Stanislav * Dwight Schultz as Karl * Sarah Thyre as Dorothy, Becca * David Krumholtz as Timo * Lance Henriksen as Doc Sugarfoot * David Koechner as Rob * Bill Fagerbakke as King Joey, Lazy Doug * H. Jon Benjamin as Fred the Giant Scorpion Crew *Christo Stamboliev - Director *Matt Engstrom - Director *James Wootton - Director *Mitch Watson - Executive Producer *Frederick Wiedmann - Music Composer *Stephen Heneveld - Storyboard *Emmanuel Deligiannis - Storyboard *Sharon Flynn - Script Coordinator *Elliot Owen - Script Coordinator * Lisa Schaffer - Voice Director * Collette Sunderman - Voice Director Reception This series has received an Emmy for Oustanding Program. Unlike the previous Madagascar series, it is praised and adored by the Madagascar fanbase for being closer to the source material, the spectacular writing, the animation and how King Julien is portrayed. External links * Official website pl:Niech żyje Król Julian de:King Julien (Serie) es:Viva el Rey Julien __FORCETOC__ Category:All Hail King Julien